Melting Point
by DelightfulSmiles
Summary: Rosalie Hale is Forks High Grammar's top gun. She's ice cold, beautiful, smart, vain and comfortable where she is. Emmett McCartney is the new guy but he's never backed down from a challenge and he's ready to see what's Hale's melting point.AU/AH Rosemmtt
1. Introduction of the Ice Queen

**Melting Point**

**DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's note:** Okay hello all! This is my first ever Twilight fic – not my first please notice! And I've always loved the character Emmett...and I steadily grew to like Rosalie until the point I thought of her as a much better character by the end of the series. So...I guess please enjoy and R&R! And if I don't get any reviews to continue I will end up deleting the story no matter the hit count.

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

_**Introduction**_

My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale, one of Forks High Grammar's most elite and popular cheer team captain, student body president and all round bitchy snob. I don't down play anything and give it the way it is, the way it should be. I know people hate me, love me, envy me and I can't blame them – honestly I can hold responsible the way I've been brought up for the way I act, but I don't because I choose to be who I am and the way I act.

Being nice gets no one anywhere important.

I am about to start my senior year of high school and already I know what I plan to do with my life, I aim to be a designer who may do a bit of mechanical work on the side; mechanics being a secret passion to me – one that no one knows about, anyway it might destroy my entire 'Ice Queen' image; where people expect me to be bitchy, gossip about people constantly and not want to ruin my French manicure.

Ah high school, one of life's most pleasant places on earth – that is if you have money, beauty and status; which things I most certainly have are. Or it could be the worst place you could come to everyday for maybe four years, but that's only if you don't fit in, and trust me this is one thing that isn't easily done, lucky for me of course it comes naturally.

It's funny how so many people go on and on about hating being 'labelled' and how they are so against this social point, and yet they find it okay to label me and my friends and people of my kind. For us to call them 'emo', 'rebel' and all those sort of things is an injustice but for them to call myself and my friends 'bitchy' 'popular' 'shallow' is okay – talk about hypocrites

That's one of the many various reasons I don't open up to people they're always so two faced, only thinking about what being friends with me could bring to them; rich gifts, free passes to exclusive spots all over America, access to spots that no High Schooler is usually ever accepted into.

There are only a few people I consider to be truly trustworthy people and they are Alice Cullen, Edward Masen, Jasper Whitlock and Royce King. These people keep me sane from the never ending onslaught of High School that even I – Queen Bee Rosalie Hale – grow weary with it.

Alice Cullen, this girl I've grown up with most of my life probably been friends since we've been in diapers. Despite the contrast in our appearances and personalities we click very well together; she is a pixy looking girl that is so small and yet mange to expel tonnes and tonnes of excited energy. She's my shopping buddy, but also the person I turn to when I need a shoulder to lean on for she has never let me down. She's a student found mostly in the Art rooms, her art being her outlet of emotion when she feels the need to express herself; and at times her art could be random splashes of colour against a white canvas or a beautiful landscape or portrait. Not many I would think could understand the friendship the two of us have. This girl also has the most curious ability to guess or presume what would happen in the near future.

Edward Masen, the greatest musician in the school hands down is another all round student – who I am usually in competition with for getting the top marks in each class. He has an uncanny way of being able to read people's body language and can guess what they're thinking at any moment – something I find grateful for but most of the time I find annoying and intruding. We usually argue a great deal and yet we manage to be good friends with each other, he'll stick up for you when you think you can't go on and he'll never abandon you. Ever.

Jasper Whitlock is one of the quietest people in existence! He is Alice's boyfriend since freshman year and before that, friends since middle school. He is a part of the school's football team and even though he is one of the stars of the team he doesn't seem to think that his place on the team gave him permission to torture those who weren't nor did he think he was above anyone else. He can be quite uncomfortable around people he doesn't know but when you do get to know him you realise he's one of the most beautiful person you could know.

Last but definitely not least I have Royce King to lean on, he is another competitor in the academic fields and can manage to sometime just scratch his way ahead of myself and Edward. He comes off as arrogant and out-spoken most of the time and soon after we met we ended up going out with each other and the rest was history. He is the captain of the football team, so our relationship wasn't that much of gossip as what's portrayed in all the movies as a football captain and head cheerleader being the 'typical' high school cliché.

With these four I know I can take on the world and whatever it throws at me and surely Senior High wouldn't have anything new.

Right?

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay so this was just my introduction of the characters and I promise my chapters are usually longer than this; at least I try to make them so. So please tell me if you're interested in reading this story, leave a review. I know I'm interested to see where this story is going and I hope you are too. R&R! Sorry for any mistakes I tried to get rid of most of them.


	2. Old clichés, New faces

**Melting Point**

**DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted the introduction, I'm glad there were people who are as interested in the plot line as I am – I haven't decided anything and letting this grow as I go along, but I do have a general idea of where I want to go with this. And re-reading the intro I realised how horrible my grammar got at times so I'm wondering whether or not there are anyone out there willing to Beta this story? Please enjoy!

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**_Old clichés, New faces_**

**Rosalie**

The first thing I take note of in the morning is my best friend Alice's voice chirping away urging me to come into the real world.

The next was that today was the first day of my last year in high school, Senior Year, year of SAT's, year of Prom, my last year for the Cheer team, and a lot of other lasts.

I groaned and buried my head underneath my warm blanket away from the crisp coolness of the September morning. Only to have said blanket ripped away from my body causing me to yelp at the sudden change of temperature which then led me to sitting up sending a glare at Alice

"Give me the blanket and no one gets hurt Cullen" I growled out

Alice merely grinned as she held my comforter closer to her body

"No...Now get up! It's the start of a brand new year! Our _last_ year Rose! C'mon" her urging turned more and more into whining the more she said

I shall never understand how this girl had so much energy all the time. I sometimes catch myself wondering whether or not she's human, only to shake my head thinking that there's no such thing as mythical creatures with super amounts of energy.

"Whatever Alice...it's just school, nothing special" I yawned out rubbing my bleary eyes as I headed over to my walk-in closet to take out the school's uniform which consisted of a navy blue, red and dark green short plaid skirt, white button down shirt with the school's emblem, pair of white socks, school blazer and black shoes. However, due to the prestige of the school students tended to add their own accessories and I chose a white cashmere jacket and red silk ribbon to tie through my hair

Coming out I showed the accessories for my friend's approval, knowing full well that if she didn't approve we would start arguing about boundaries that best friends had on each others' lives ending in me giving up in annoyance with the entire situation and allowing her to have her way.

I watched as Alice gave a nod which then resulted in me disappearing for thirty or so minutes so I could get ready, hair and make-up included. Despite what many people would think I don't take forever in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror.

Like I always bloody stereotypes.

Heading downstairs and into the kitchen I saw my mother setting out some pancakes for the two of us on the big marble island that had a couple of bar stools surrounding it.

Taking our seats we began eating

"So…your senior year; make sure you guys enjoy it – but don't have too much fun" my mother said looking between the two of us, causing me to roll my eyes

"Honestly mother, we can take the parties and still keep up our GPA's easily" I replied in a slow drawl.

Here's the thing about my parents, they're obsessed with being the best. They won't settle for second place much less last place, so of course they would always be on my back about being 'perfect'.

'_How proud they must've been when they saw I was this beautiful_' I thought knowingly, thinking about their obsession and not only that but their ambition as well

My mother nodded her head as she smiled at us, but I didn't miss the fact that the smile didn't really warm her cerulean eyes

"Okay darling…so what time will you be home?" she asked in what she supposed was a 'motherly' tone

I merely shrugged

However, Alice being the chirpy person she was replied for me

"Well not that late seeing as it's the first day of school – so hardly anything is on after school"

I watched as my mother nodded her head before turning away as I took my last bite of my pancakes.

I stood up and motioned for Alice to hurry up, she just rolled her eyes and made a show of eating extra slow; which although aggravated me still made me smile at my friend's antics

After she was done she too stood and picked up her things from where they had lay on the floor

"Bye mother" I said coolly before turning and walking out of the door as I heard Alice call back her farewell

"Bye Mrs. Hale!" she sang out as we stepped over the threshold and out into the real world.

I looked over at Alice as we stepped into our own representative cars, hers being a bright yellow Porsche and mine a red convertible; both finely tuned to epitome performance thanks to yours truly.

The ride to school was a quiet one seeing it was only me in the car so I turned on the CD system and soon 'My Girl' by the Temptations filled the air. I loved what most people consider 'oldies' music such as the Temptations, I find they have more meaning when compared to what was coming out these days. I mean honestly most of the time they're sugary 'can't-live-without-you-or-I'll-die' songs, and also most of them aren't even all that soulful; but don't get me wrong I can listen to some when I'm in the mood.

Giving a sigh of content as I listen to the lyrics bobbing my head to the rhythm as I easily slid into an open parking spot, I glanced to my right as Alice's car parked next to me. Turning off the engine I slid out of my baby and was quickly joined by the best friend

"Hm…a new school year" she breathed out excitement radiating off her

Rolling my eyes I hitched my messenger bag onto my shoulder, grimacing slightly at the alien weight on it. We made our way towards the spot by the science block where our group usually sat, by 'group' I meant my best friends and the hanger ons who consider themselves 'cool' because they were able to sit with us, who we just tolerate because mummy and daddy said so.

* * *

_**Emmett**_

I rolled my eyes as I watched Isabella, my younger sister by a few months, practically tumble out of the black SUV that belonged to our parents; which was driven by our driver.

We weren't really brother and sisters, well we were but not by blood. My mother got married to her father when we were around seven. Luckily we clicked instantly and became best friends and brother and sister all in the same day.

"Honestly Bella, I'm sure that if I wasn't around your entire life you would've accidentally killed yourself by now" I commented

She stuck her tongue out at me

"Honestly Em, I'm sure that if I wasn't around your entire life you would've been massacred by older brothers or fathers of the girls you've messed around with" she snapped back

I grinned in reply as I thought about my little sister defusing tense situations in where older brother, father and or respective male guardians had threatened to cut off the reason for all the trouble.

As we walked toward our new school I took note of the pristine state it was in, how most students had their uniforms worn in the correct way, adding accessories or other pieces of clothes such as jackets or shoes

'_Argh…why did mum and dad choose a school with all these bloody spoilt brats_' I thought with distaste, knowing from just looking at these people that they believed they were above them.

Looking over to my darling sis I saw the stiffness of her shoulders and the nervous look in her eyes

Sighing I wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders

"Don't worry Bella, I'll be here to protect you" I said in mock chivalry

To her credit she gave a weak smile but didn't reply.

Taking another look at our surroundings I noticed the not so new sight of girls checking me out, I watched as they trailed their gazes from the top of my dark curly locks, down my broad shoulders, my enormous arms, my stocky but lean waist, all the way down to my nicely shiny black shoes

I gave them my signature smirk and controlled the need to laugh as I watched a fair amount of pairs of eyes darken with lust

"Don't cause any trouble on the first day Emmett" she warned me

I once again rolled my eyes until I spotted a group, which was obviously the 'top' of the pack which could be noticed from a mile away just by looking at them. As they gave off one of those cool and confident atmospheres

However, my gaze zeroed in on the one girl who seemed to be the 'Queen Bee' of the group. I looked her over taking in the softly curled blonde hair that was pulled back from her face by a piece of material, her sharp but beautiful features, not to mention her killer body, I was too far away to see the colour of her eyes. In an instant I was smitten by her.

"Whoa…" I all I could murmur

"Emmett McCartney-Swan" she warned me darkly as she followed the direction of my gaze.

I rolled my eyes as I looked down at her smaller frame with a raised eyebrow

"Can I help it if I like what I see?" I snapped back

She scoffed at what I said

"Em, if you stopped thinking with the organ between your legs and instead used the one in your brain maybe you could" she replied dryly

I stared at her for a few heartbeats before I began to smirk. At the sight of said smirk her eyebrows creased into a worried frown

"What are you doing Emmett?" she asked as I made my way over to the group, following me at a slower pace

"Showing how much the organ between my legs pays off a lot better than the one in my head" I commented and I controlled the need to laugh at the face she made as she realised what I was going to do.

* * *

_**Rosalie**_

I was pretending to listen to Jessica Stanley talk about what she did over the holidays, mainly what guys she did during them. This girl was close to the top of the very long list of people I despised, she could be the poster child for what popular people are portrayed as; she was not the brightest bulb in the box – actually I'm pretty sure she had that part of her body missing – she gossiped on a regular basis, she used her body to get what she wanted and all that other crap

"…now Damien, now that boy could please a girl -" she was saying before she came to sudden stop

I was too busy thanking every deity out there that she had finally stopped talking

"Whoa…whose that!" she exclaimed making me look in the direction she was directing.

It was a guy, a very, very, very drool worthy guy. But keeping my cool and calm demeanour I checked him out; he had dark brown almost black looking curly hair that gave me the urge to comb my hands through, and his body…wow just wow…I've never seen anything like him. He was a bloody tank!

"Now girls I suggest you wipe the drool from your faces" I heard Roy comment in what sounded like a joking tone, but I could hear the tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Damn I wouldn't mind doing him" Lauren stated as she continued to take the guy in

I felt a jab to my side as an elbow connected, I turned my head slowly and saw Alice grinning cheekily

"Oooh…Rose I think we just found you a man that could handle you" she suggested in what could only be in a lecherous way

"Excuse me Cullen, but Rosalie already has a man" Roy growled out

Alice rolled her eyes sending a look filled with dislike at him, the two of them never really got along, despite the fact that they ran in the same social circle.

"Omigosh! He's coming over!" Lauren squeaked with pleasure as she and Jessica hurriedly took out compact mirrors and began to check their make-up and hair

I rolled my eyes at their antics although I did comb a hand through my hair subtly making sure it didn't seem messy

His figure continued to draw closer until he was standing right in front of where she sat on the steel bench

"The name's Emmett McCartney, how do you do?" he asked in a strong and very masculine voice, I could feel a slight flutter in my chest

Vaguely I was aware of Alice turning to Jasper and say

"One hundred dollars that they're together by the end of the year"

* * *

**Author's note:** Well there you have it everyone! The first chapter, excluding the intro, hope it wasn't too boring for everyone. Please R&R, and sorry for any mistakes but I am looking for a Beta.


	3. Old Games lead to New Challenges

**Melting Point**

**DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's note:** Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review/alert/favourite, especially the people who reviewed. I'm glad people are enjoying the story so much, really I am. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

_**Old Game leads to New Challenges**_

**Rosalie**

'_Emmett McCartney hmm..._' I thought starring up into his honey coloured eyes

"Rosalie Hale, pleasure to meet you" I replied with what I knew to be a heart stopping smile, after many amusing afternoons with Alice at the malls trying to see what made guys stop – and to see who usually got the most numbers or asked to go out.

I heard an impatient sigh and looked over at Alice who definitely seemed to be bouncing with excitement

Rolling my eyes I watched as she began to introduce everyone

"Well _I_ am Alice Cullen; this beautiful stud over here is Jasper, Edward – the best musician _ever_ – "and she continued around the circle pointing to the owners' of the names, except for one.

"It's very nice to meet you" Alice said happily

There was a cough, and I turned to see Royce looking every bit annoyed as his eyes conveyed

"I'm Royce King and this – "he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder "– is _my_ girlfriend" he finished

I stared at him in disbelief, he was _jealous_

I looked back over at Emmett, and it wasn't until then that I noticed the brunette standing behind him, hidden by his foreboding stature

"Hmm...Well this is my little sister Isabella" he said bringing the girl forward

I felt my eyes travel from the girl's head to toe, clearly assessing her appearance. To say she was drab would be an understatement she was utterly..._plain_. Just the thought made me want to shudder but I reframed keeping my cool composure

"Well I can't say it's a pleasure to meet _you_" I stated starring at the girl, Isabella

"Rosalie, keep your claws retracted" Edward stated causing me to look over at him sending him a glare

But what I saw made me stop from retaliating with a verbal suggestion of where he could stick his words, for the boy had somewhat a dazed look, like he _liked_ what he saw in the plain girl. Plus Edward wasn't _even_ looking at me, his gaze was at _her_

'_Oh the impertinent douche! How dare he talk to __**me**__, but look at __**her**_' I thought as I turned to look over at the girl who was now blushing as she saw the group's gaze was on her.

"Now Bella relax and say hello to the nice, little people" Emmett said pulling her forward and wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders

With a nervous smile she gave a short wave

"Ooohh...I can just _tell_ we're going to be the _best_ of friends" Jessica gushed jumping up and grabbing the girl's hand and soon the majority of the group was concentrating on the brunette, despite the fact that she was obviously uncomfortable with the attention

I watched as Lauren sent her friend a glare that apparently went unnoticed, rolling my eyes I turned to look once more upon the man – for no one could call _him_ a _boy_, not with size of him – to see that he was looking steadily at me

I felt a flush of heat rise through my cheeks to my surprise, wondering how this could be happening; I haven't felt this way in a _long_ time, a time before puberty.

Seeing the slight pinkness I watched as an amused smirk causing my lips to tighten into a thin line, his smirk irritated me, the way he looked so _sure_ about himself, that he was some sort of king; one that thought he owned the world. It took me a few beats to realise the person he reminded me of, and that person was _me_.

I felt the arm around my shoulders tighten and I looked up into Royce's face, which I noted was contorted into a sneer directed at one Emmett McCartney.

* * *

**Emmett**

I fought the growing smirk that wanted to show at the obvious signs of irritation on the Rosalie's boyfriend, of course this wasn't the first time a boyfriend or significant other of a girl – or woman – has been jealous; and generally I would feel a spark of amusement, but this time it felt good. Real good.

Just then what I suppose was the school bell rang out through the PA

'_Damn...we still haven't found the office yet_' I thought remembering Bella and I needed to see the principal as new students

Sending one heated look over to the blonde of my attention

"So honey, willing to show me to the office?" I asked with a honey covered voice

I stared in slight surprise as she turned up her nose with a dismissive look on her face, before standing and motioning for the small, pixie looking one – '_Alice Cullen_' I remembered her name – to follow her. I watched as the two walked off radiating confidence and power.

Slowly the rest of the group trickled away until it was just me, Bella and Rosalie's boyfriend

The two of us stared at each other with mutual dislike apparent

Suddenly I watched as Royce's face take a complete one hundred and eighty degrees as a smile broke onto his face

"Why don't I show you two the way?" he asked sweetly before turning and indicating for the two of us to follow him, I narrowed my eyes feeling suspicious of his rather random change of approach

But none the less we followed him

I glanced over at Bella who seemed to be lost within her own thoughts; it wasn't something out of the ordinary. But this behaviour put me into 'super-protective-big-brother' mode, knowing she would undoubtedly trip somewhere between point A and point B.

As soon as we arrived at the office I sent Bella in think that the principal would only need one of us to sign in and do all the normal new student procedure, with that in mind I turned to face the arrogant arsehole before me with a raised eyebrow

"Okay ass, can I call you ass?" I asked and without waiting for an answer I continued "what do you want?"

I saw the flash of annoyance go through his eyes before the friendly facade was back

"Oh nothing, I just thought that maybe I should talk to you" he replied pleasantly

I continued to stare at him in silence, waiting for him to continue and once again his eyes flashed before continuing

"Okay new guy, you're goanna stay away from Rosalie unless you want to end up on the wrong side of the entire school football team, probably in a hospital" he said the entire time speaking in that sickly sweet tone

For a few beats I did nothing before giving a short bark of laughter

"Are you trying to threaten me?" I asked quietly as I stood to my full height making me tower over the guy by a head a bit

He flinched lightly at the obvious height difference, as well as the evident strength my body radiated

"No I am not, but I am telling you to stay away from my girl" he stated

Rolling my eyes I spoke

"Boy that kind of chick shouldn't be with someone who is obviously lacking..." I trailed off allowing my eyes to go from the top of his pristine blonde expensive hair styled head to his black shiny shoes stopping at various spots, indicating where he could work on a bit

This time he didn't even pretend to be friendly poking me in the chest roughly

"There's _no_ way in hell Rose would go for some jackass like you" he growled

I stared at him a slow grin appearing on my face

'_Oh yeah...he fell for it_' I thought

"Is that a challenge asshole?" I asked dangerously

He blinked for a few seconds before straightening up

"Yes it is" he replied

Full out smiling now I said "So you're challenging me that I can't take your dear precious Rose away from you?" I asked a small seed of excitement growing within me as a new challenge was set before me

I watched as Royce made his own arrogant smile

"Trust me boy, she's the ice queen and by your obvious...flamboyant behaviour you won't be getting her anytime soon...so I suggest we make a wager" he said

I raised an eyebrow

'_Ice queen? Hmmm...She __**does**__ seem the type...but they're usually the ones that can knock the house down_' I thought lecherously

"You have a deal" I said and with a shake I watched as he walked away.

I turned when I felt a hand on my arm to see Bella frowning at me

"What have you done?" she asked glaring at me

"What do you mean my oh so sweet little sister?" I asked innocently

"You have that smile on your face" she replied

"What smile?"

"That one that says that you're on 'the hunt'" she replied using air quotations

I laughed at the nickname we came up with for my little game of catch I've played with girls since I've enter puberty. Maybe even before.

* * *

**Bella**

I watched as my step-brother walked away from me with his timetable and map, I felt concern flowing through my body feeling sorry for whatever poor girl he had his eyes set one.

For Emmett McCartney-Swan always got the girl, and the same thing _always_ happened:

They fall for him only to get their heart's not just broken, but stomped on with his bear sized feet.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay well school has just come back – I'm in my second week – and homework has been piling up on me. But on lighter news it's my birthday in two weeks! Oh yeah! Remember the twenty sixth! Thanks again for the reviews/alerts I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes!


	4. High School Hierarchy

**Melting Point**

**Delightful Smiles**

**Author's note:** Sorry for the really delayed updates! School has been so hectic with my exams coming up – and now happening – I've been putting school before everything else, obviously. I'm glad people seem to like this story, I wasn't sure at first but I thought I would take a stab at it. Thanks for the reviews and favourites. Please R&R!

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**High School Hierarchy**

**Rosalie**

I sat at the back of the science lab next to Alice, who was of course my lab partner - the one person I knew I wouldn't feel _too_ competitive with, as Alice didn't really take any notice of grades; and still got in the top ten of the grade.

I was thinking about Emmett, his very delectable body and yet repelling attitude. Walking around like he owned the place. The truth is…_I _owned the place, Rosalie Hale not Emmett McCartney.

I grimaced lightly as I realised that this new guy would be some sort of competition, maybe not in academics, but a competitor none the less.

A slip of paper appeared before me, I recognised Alice's curvy writing

_What's wrong Rose? You look upset_

I stared at the words before turning to my pixie looking friend. I saw the slight concern that shinned through her hazel eyes. I shook my head lightly as I took out a pen

_Nothing…just thinking_

I wrote before sliding the page back to her, turning away from her I didn't see the smirk that formed on her lips. After a few seconds the page was back

_Do those thoughts surround a certain new hottie?_

Was this girl mad? How did she know? Most people would've thought I was concerned with what would be the next fashion trend. But then again Alice wasn't most people, she was my best friend.

_Yes…he may be a hottie but he certainly doesn't seem to have anything else going for him, especially in the brain department_

This time I watched her read my response, a slight frown appeared between her perfectly shaped eyebrows. I continued to observe her as she wrote a reply

_Ouch Rose, what did this guy do to get on you 'rejected' list?_

I smiled lightly at her words. Shaking my head slightly as the classroom door opened, I looked up and watched as said dimwit sauntered into the room. The same arrogant, '_I'm-the-best_' smirk on his face, oh how I would love to claw his perfectly structured, ruggedly handsome face.

I turned to Alice and indicated him with a slight tilt to my head, obviously pointing out the aura of confidence and large male ego that radiated around him like death does in a funeral parlour. Alice turned and gave a muffled giggle as she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stop any attention coming towards us; highly unlikely because just by being Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen entitled us to attention.

As Emmett walked – '_more like strut_' I thought - to the open table next to Alice and I, he a smile spread across his face, causing my heart to stutter for a few moments before beating into a slightly erratic pulse. The smirk that followed obviously meant he knew what his smile did to me.

What was with my body anyway? It was like it had a mind of it's own, while my perfectly functioning brain was saying Emmett McCartney was trouble, my more basic instincts are telling me I want to do rather…'naughty' things with him.

It might shock people to know that I still haven't "done the deed", the most I've _ever_ done was what most people termed 'second base'. Honestly who comes up with crap like that? Who has the time? Definitely no one who has even a smear of importance in the world.

Anyway the knowledge that Rosalie Hale - Ice Queen, bitchy cheerleader, heart stopper – was still a virgin would probably destroy my image. Although to be honest I don't understand why people feel the need to drop their pants whenever they think they've found 'the one'.

Isn't love supposed to be more than physical interaction, what about mentally and emotionally? Then again who was I to talk about love, my parents treated me like a trophy, I wasn't a daughter to them – not in the real sense anyway – I was their's to mould into who _they _wanted me to be, not who _I_ wanted to be.

I turned away from Emmett frowning as I tried to concentrate on what was happening in class, wishing I didn't get this feeling in my stomach urging me to look to my left where I knew male perfection sat.

'_I have a boyfriend…Royce…a boyfriend who treats me exactly like my parents_' was my last thought before I concentrated on the process of metamorphosis within the insect kingdom.

* * *

At lunch I sat at my usual table with my 'posse', otherwise known as the football and cheerleading teams. I looked around the table my eyes slowly gazing at each person and thinking about how much I truly knew them, did I even care though is the question. I've spent practically my entire life with this group of people, and yet the only ones who meant anything at all to me were Alice, Edward, Jasper and Royce.

"Hey babes" I heard Royce's voice say as I felt his lips land on my cheek

I turned to him smiling lightly and gave him the obligatory girlfriend "hello" kiss. I shifted my chair over so he could slide one in next to me, although I knew by the end of lunch I would've been pulled onto his lap with his arms wrapped around my waist. We appeared to be the 'perfect' couple, the head cheerleader with the football captain.

'_How clichéd_' I thought slightly sourly, I hated clichés but thinking about my life I realised practically the entire thing was one big ball of clichés. My only comfort was the thought that life was generally one big cliché after another.

"How was class" I asked turning towards my boyfriend of almost three years

Royce shrugged

"Nothing new…Banner was talking about the same ole bullshit" he replied

I nodded thoughtfully as I took a bite of my Caesar salad.

Suddenly there were loud obnoxious voices shouting out greetings to Royce, I rolled my eyes grimacing lightly

'_The army of over sized idiots have arrived_' I thought slipping off of Royce's lap. Almost immediately his arm wrapped around my shoulders, sometimes I wonder whether or not he really thought I was important to him and not just an accessory to make other people envy him. Then again perhaps _I_ feel that way about him

Sure I was close to Royce but there was hardly the 'connection' all those romance books proclaim love is all about. I thought faintly about my thoughts on love in biology and shook my head lightly pushing the thoughts from my mind.

"Hey there gorgeous" Lucas, Royce's right hand man, cooed to me causing a shiver of disgust to roll through me. Sure I adored people appreciating my obvious beauty but there was just something about Lucas that irked me. Like he didn't see me as another person but more of an object, ugh the mind of teenage guys

I chose to not respond as Royce reached over and knocked fists – knocked fists! Can they be any _more_ teen high school movie like – in greeting.

I looked around the table and saw that Alice, Jasper and Edward had not showed up yet and I settled back in my chair sighing softly as I concentrated on eating more food.

A heavy hand landed on my shoulder causing me to stiffen slightly, I didn't like to be touched – I'm one of those 'you can look but you can't touch' kind of people. I tilted my head lightly so I could see the owner of the hand I was about to break, but stopped when I found myself looking into the face of Emmett McCartney

"Hey there Pretty lady" he said grinning cheekily

For a moment I allowed myself to be lost in his warm hazel eyes, before I straightened up and sent him a glare shaking his hand off my shoulder, and before I could say anything Royce had pulled me away from Emmett's reach, or at least he tried to with the limited space between my chair, his chair and the table.

I looked over at Royce with an annoyed glare

"Hands off the property McCartney"

Did he...did Royce King just call _me_, Rosalie Hale, _property_?! I sat there in shock staring at my boyfriend and one of my closest friends, disbelief whirling through my being. Maybe our relationship wasn't as deep as I thought – or maybe deluded myself – it to be.

* * *

**Emmett**

I have to say this school does have its own supply of girls' pants that I wouldn't mind taking a dip into, although there was only one that I personally believed was worth attempting to charm my way into. And that one girl was sitting at a table surrounded by the 'cool' group, but from her bored expression I would have to say that she wasn't all too happy about it

For a moment I wondered where her little friend had gone, however I thought this could be my first opportunity to begin my campaign of what I like to now refer to as 'Project Melt Down'. I approached unnoticed by Rosalie, but I couldn't help but notice that the rest of the girls' of the table – and perhaps the whole cafeteria – eyes were on me.

I placed my hand lightly, or what I suppose was lightly for me

"Hey there Pretty Lady" I greeted the blonde bombshell

As her head tilted up I saw that her eyes were an odd blue colour, it looked as if she had purple in them; they reminded me of violets. And they were beautiful.

To my annoyance that King jackass took her into his hands and tried to pull her away from me, I fought the urge to roll my eyes

"Hands of the property McCartney" King snapped

I stared at him with a slight frown, I know I have a reputation of being a player but even _I_ know that you don't talk about a woman like she's a thing. My mama taught me to be a gentleman with the ladies, and by the expression of Hale's face it looked like she was pissed at being referred to as 'property'

Rolling my eyes I drawled out

"Honestly King shouldn't you treat your girlfriend with a bit more respect?"

I watched as Royce's face shifted from annoyance to anger, and didn't even feel the need to fake a flinch as he shoved his chair away from the table. And as he stood up the rest of the guys of the table stood as well, and from the looks of it they were the rest of the football team.

I still towered over all of them by at least a head.

"Don't tell me how to act new boy" he snapped

I rolled my eyes combing a hand lazily through my hair

"'New Boy'...aren't you full of imagination King," I stated sardonically

I could've sworn I heard him growl as he and the rest of his little squad surrounded me, I looked around at them, looking straight into their eyes and saw that they were all King's followers – not a single brain in the bunch by the looks of it.

I glanced over at Rosalie and saw that she was staring at me, and what looked like...concern? Shinning through her eyes, but when she noticed I was looking the ice queen mask fell back into place

"McCartney let me explain something to you..." Royce began drawing my gaze from the blonde goddess to the ugliness that is Royce King "...here in Forks Grammar, there's a hierarchy and we – the jocks..." he said pointing to himself and his team "...and them-" indication to the rest of the table "...are on the top" he stated smiling in what he must've thought was a threatening gleam. But really looked like nothing more than a bunny trying to look scary.

"And you-" insert poke in the chest her "...are on the bottom as you're new" he stated

I stood there crossing my arms across my chest rolling my eyes

"Pfft...Walk away King before you get hurt" I pronounced each syllable calmly

I watched as he clenched his jaw angrily, the jaw muscles ticking indicating his anger.

"Oh calm down Royce...leave the guy alone" an unfamiliar voice said. I turned my head and saw the pixie looking girl that had been by Rosalie's side this morning

"Go away Cullen, this doesn't concern you" King stated at the girl – Alice I remembered her name

She rolled her eyes muttering something that sounded like 'idiot' before she sat down next to Rosalie who had been watching the discussion with a bored expression.

I turned to look back at Royce and his cronies

"Well...this is getting boring fast...so I'll catch you all later" I said but I was looking directly at Rosalie, I saw a flash of amusement flicker through her eyes.

With that I turned and walked away.

* * *

**Rosalie**

I smiled slightly as I turned to look over at Alice who had an amused looked on her face, I sent her a glare as I turned back to my salad and continued to eat. I heard Royce and his friends sit back down, but I ignored his tap on my arm, I haven't forgotten that 'property' comment.

After the bell went signalling the end of lunch I got up promptly and walked away with Alice, not looking back at the sight that would be at the table, Royce glaring at my back. Huh, some would think that I should be back there congratulating him on his performance with McCartney.

"You look annoyed Rose" Alice said

I glanced over at my best friend and shrugged lightly trying to ignore her. But of course no one could ever evade the ever so annoying Alice Cullen.

"Really Rose...what's wrong?" she persisted, and it was like this all the way to my locker where she momentarily disappeared to get her books for English, our next class together. It seemed like I had most of my classes with her this year.

Upon her arrival the interrogation continued

"So...are you going to tell me what happened before I came into the lunch room?" she asked sweetly

I rolled my eyes as we continued down the hallway towards our English room, at the door we saw that Ms Clarke wasn't there yet so we walked in knowing we wouldn't have to sit down yet.

"Nothing...can we just drop it?" I asked before I spotted something that totally pissed me off.

Emmett McCartney was seating in _my_ chair.

The bastard was in my chair!

I growled lightly as I stomped over, Alice following behind me giggling lightly commenting that this should be 'interesting'

"You're in my spot" I said coldly

I watched as his head slowly turned around, I took in the honey brown coloured eyes, the strong jaw, and then the pretentious smirk that graced his perfectly sculptured lips

"I don't see your name on it sweet cakes" he replied in a tone, I knew would've sent any other girl into a fit of stupid giggles, which caused my right eye to twitch lightly

'_**Sweet cakes**__? Who the hell calls anyone 'sweet cakes' anymore?_' I thought

"I think you need to learn your place new boy, because around here _I'm_ Queen and what I want goes" I replied flippantly and despite the light tone it managed to carry a threatening undertone

This just caused his smirk to widen

"Aw...that 'new boy' thing is catching on" he said in a mock annoyed voice. But then he sat up straighter and looked straight into my face

"Well seeing as you're Queen, perhaps you could use a King, one that would actually treat you _right..._in _every_ single way" he said.

I stared at him feeling speechless as I felt my face begin to burn, and without another word I spun around and started to head over to a spare desk a few rows ahead with a giggling Alice following me.

"Aww...look at that, Rosalie Hale is _blushing_!" she cooed nudging me in the side

I glowered at her as I sat down in a chair with a soft _thump_, I watched as Alice settled gracefully in the chair next to me. And thankfully before she could say anything Ms Clarke chose then to show up and I sighed relief as I opened my book, but that didn't stop me from feeling the burning gaze that caused the hair on the back of my neck to prickle.

And it definitely didn't help the swirl of emotions that were whirling around my stomach at the moment.

Just what the hell was happening to me?

* * *

**Author's note:** Once again I'm sorry for the big gaps between updates, and I'm not really happy with this chapter but I thought I should get something up seeing as it's been...almost three months? I hope you guys are happy with this chapter, and I was thinking about this story and realised I might incorporate bits of Twilight's back story into this, but I'm still not sure. And this is a completely off the topic thing but has anybody thought that '**Supper Massive Black Hole**' by Muse – the song played during the Baseball scene in the movie – sounds like a stripper/pole dancer song? Hah sorry just thought I would throw that out there.

Please R&R! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any mistakes.


	5. The 'Dull' Life of Forks' Elite

**Melting Point**

**DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's note:** Hi everybody! Thanks for all the favourites, alerts and all that, review number isn't all that amazing compared to other stories but I'm glad there are people who take the time to leave a one for me. I think I have a light sketch on where I want this story to go but it might change, I'm not sure – I'm not planning on making it long (which means there's going to be quite a few time leaps) but there will definitely be more than 10 chapters, I hope that excites some people. Anyway on with the story! And before you go one…I've started lightly described…erm…sexual things? Don't worry this story won't be going anywhere near to becoming a 'M' rated fic. SWEARING alert!

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**The 'Dull' Life of Forks' Elite**

**Rose's POV**

The first week of school went by in a blur of classes, friends and of course the greatest part of high school: Gossip. Now I know most – normal - people would thing that first week of the new school year would be too early for gossip to pop up, but I guess they never realised the damage holiday escapades could do to someone's status

Apparently a few people got a little too intoxicated one night at a party, went joy riding around the motorway between Forks and Port Angeles, got caught in the process of decorating the side of the road with their bodily fluids and spent the night in jail.

Now I'm not one to judge...okay that's a lie I'm one of the biggest judges in the world but seriously no one who respected themselves, or appreciated their school status, would do this to their selves. Then again this is high school, the land of teenage mistakes – legal and illegal.

Currently I stood before my open locker staring at the contents of books, my couture messenger bag, and the pictures of myself and my friends stuck on the inside of the door. I went to sleep late last night after sneaking out to meet up with Royce for our routine end of weekend hook up, which didn't include sex much to his chagrin.

Maybe that's why I felt in such a crappy mood, Royce. For the past six or so months he has been asking for us to finally 'go all the way'. But something always held me back, I didn't know why because the attraction was there, the _arousal_ was definitely there, and yet I couldn't find it in myself to take off the panties. I sighed softly shaking my head as I finally started packing my books for my first two periods of AP English and Shop.

Now most people thought the rumour was a joke when it went around that the Ice Queen was taking automobile repair. I spent a great deal of time discussing with Alice during the end of last year about the subjects I should choose. There was a debate on whether or not Fork's High Grammar's Ice Queen could take Shop – automobile repair to be exact. Alice had told me to go for it, being the supportive best friend she is, but I had thought about my reputation, I had thought about what my parents would have said.

Let's just say when my parents found out that their perfect, Angel looking daughter was taking Shop they weren't too happy. I remember my mum saying something about it being 'un-lady like' for me to do it, but I had a passion for cars so I didn't understand why they couldn't support me.

After long nights of discussion I finally chose to throw caution to the wind and take up shop to join Art, AP English, AP Maths, World History, Biology and music.

The word spread like fire ever since the first class, the other students – and the teacher! Had stared at me in disbelief as I walked into the classroom and sat down as if it was the most natural thing to do, then again Rosalie Hale made everything look natural.

Suddenly an arm wrapped its way around my shoulder making me stiffen because one I knew it was Royce – his arm wasn't anywhere as muscular, and two because I just didn't like people unexpectedly touching me. I was fragile.

I turned my head slowly knowing who I would find smirking down at me, him and his smug face and his artistically carved features.

Emmett McCartney.

The guy has not left me alone since the first day, always popping up and proclaiming lewd comments on where we should go and what we should do there. I felt my eyes narrow dangerously, and if it was anyone but McCartney it would have caused them to not only back off but apologize profusely.

"Get your arm off me McCartney" I hissed through my teeth as I tried to shrug his heavy limb without any success, the thing weighed a ton!

"Aw don't be like that Rosie – "I stopped him in his tracks. No one called me 'Rosie'.

No one.

"Don't call me that...that is unless you want to lose any hope in having kids in the future" I threatened darkly

I watched as his eyes crinkled in laughter as he pulled his arm from my shoulders

"You seriously need to relax _**Hale**_" he said emphasising my last name causing me to roll my eyes.

"I can relax when I'm either dead or rich and have people to wait around for my every whim...oh wait I already have that! So I guess I'll relax when I'm dead" I said grabbing my bag and shutting the locker door and walking off in the direction of AP English

To my great surprise Emmett continued to walk with me, I raised an eyebrow at him; today was my first ever AP English class – the teacher having been away due to holidays and so the Principal decided to just give us frees until he came back

"Don't you need to be going to class?" I asked icily

Emmett grinned rolling his eyes

"I am going to class...it's not my fault we're heading in the same direction" he replied lightly.

Another thing that annoyed me about Emmett McCartney, adding to the steadily growing pile of characteristics, was that he sure was persistent to harass me

"Are you sure you're not trying to stalk me?" I questioned blinking as I glanced up at his eyes, his warm honey coloured eyes.

"I'm heading to AP English" he finally said

I nearly had a heart attack then, but of course my face only showed mild surprise

"Oh so you _do_ have a brain" I said in mock surprise

I watched as a flash of anger flinted across his eyes, looks like I had hit a nerve, but the charming smile – that has won over both female students and teachers, he even got the bloody cafeteria ladies – that usually played on his lips had come back

"Just because I'm big and muscularly built doesn't mean I'm an idiot" he seethed causing my to roll my eyes

"Could've fooled me the way you've been acting with the female population of this school, it looked like you thought more with your pants than your head" I said meanly

Yes I knew I was being a bitch, but Emmett McCartney seemed to always put me on edge. Ever since he's started hanging around me I've felt like I couldn't relax for one single moment at school. He was always there or appears a few minutes later, and he always tried to convince me sex with him would make all my troubles would fade away.

I heard him sigh softly

"All intelligent thoughts have already been thought; what is necessary is only to try to think them again" he said quoting Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. Which shocked me, I honestly still hadn't thought he was heading to AP English

"Huh..." was all I could murmur as we arrived at the classroom.

Entering I spotted the teacher Mr Burge leaning against the table, and that Emmett and I were the last people to the class, and that there was only one open desk of two seats open. I groaned lightly as I felt my right eye twitch slightly.

Just what I needed, an hour with Mr Arrogant

"It's nice of you to finally join us Mr McCartney, Miss Hale I would've thought you would've moved more promptly" Mr Burge stated as we sat down.

"Sorry sir...Emmett got lost and I thought I would lend a helping hand" I said lying smoothing give Mr Burge my best teacher's pet smile. He nodded lightly before he turned to the rest of the class and began talking

"Okay, now if it would please you to sit down" he said pointing to the spare seats which I immediately walked towards and sat down in the window seat and pulling my chair as far away as I could get from the other chair. Which in the end proved to be useless as McCartney thought it necessary to bring his chair as close as possible.

'_Does this guy know anything about __personal__ space?!_' I wondered as I noticed just how small the gap between us was as our knees brushed each other.

By the smirk on his face apparently not.

As soon as the bell went I grabbed my things and practically ran from the room, the tension that sizzled between us not only terrified me but gave me my first real experience with _passion_, something that's been missing from my life other than from cars and my designing

And as I stormed my way down the hallways, heading towards the big garage that acted as the classroom/workshop for Shop, only being divided by one single wall, that I realised that I also had next period with the Devil.

'_Life seriously does hate me!_' I silently moaned as I entered the shop and looked around at the class, there were only around fifteen people in the class and ratio between boys and girls was like three to one, it was horrible

Finding a spot next to a girl I was faintly connected with, Leah Clearwater, she was Native American and beautiful. We didn't really hang around the same circle despite the fact that she would be just what our group would be looking for; she chose to stick with the other few Native Americans in the school.

I watched as the classroom door opened to reveal the figure that has been tormenting me in both reality and imagination, I watched as his eyes surveyed the room with seductive aura he radiated everywhere he went; and I definitely knew I wasn't the only one who noticed by the looks on faces of all the girls and at least one guy in the class: complete and utter adoration.

Well of course I managed to hide mine under the mask of coolness, but I still felt the erratic beating of my heart. As soon as our eyes met there was a smug look in his eyes that made me think he knew what I was feeling, the effect the bastard had on me.

A flash of annoyance went through me, where had the Ice Queen gone to? In my greatest time of need for this side of my persona she thought it would be nice to go on a holiday of in whatever land. Looking away and to the board I noticed the outline of a 1968 Chevy Camaro on the board, and by the look of the photos beside the schematics it appeared to be in dire need of restoration.

Just the thought of working on a car brought a smile to my face, excitement pumping through my veins as I and the class awaited the arrival of our teacher, Mr Brett

"So what's going on with you and the new guy?" I heard Leah ask making me glance over at her with a raised eyebrow

"Nothing" I said simply as I looked back down at my books on the table

"Doesn't seem like it…everyone can see it…well maybe everyone but you" she stated causing me to send a sharp look at her

"Clearwater I don't need you assessing my life, we're not good enough friends for that" I said quietly glaring at her

I watched as a smirk appeared on her face

"Oh please, I bet by the end of the year you guys would've fucked each other or are going out" she responded lewdly.

I huffed sitting up straighter to send her a retort but Mr Brett walked in, sending one more seething look at the Native American girl I looked straight at the board.

The rest of the hour went by quickly as Mr Brett explained to us that our class project was to find at least three other cars that were in need of repair and do it up ourselves, working to buy the parts – not that we would need to anyway, we _are_ the place's richest brats after all – and at the end of the year we would auction them off to the highest bidder for the sake of charity.

Ah charity. The 'main' reason people like me, Alice, Jasper, Edward and our parents – rich, powerful and beautiful - are broadcasted all over the news for how altruistic we are, even though the real reason was only to get attention from the media. There was no heart wrenching bullshit story behind it, it was all about who could be on the front page of the New York Times the most.

I also managed to keep away from Emmett for the remainder of the period; as soon as the bell went I was running out of the classroom/garage, heading for my locker where I met my friends and Royce. But once again it looked like Alice and my oh so charming boyfriend were at odds

"Damn it King get your head out of your ass!" Alice exclaimed as she tried to look intimidating, which came hard to a person when they were less than five foot and looked like they belonged in Never, Never Land

"Oh back off _shortie_! It's not like it's any of your business what I do in my spare time" My boyfriend replied jadedly

I frowned wondering what they were talking about, Jasper then took that moment to nudge Alice who turned and saw me coming; a smile dispersing all traces of her earlier frown and anger

"Rose! There you are…c'mon hurry up and get you things for study hall" she said

I nodded my head opening my locker as a pair of arms encircled my waist

"Hey Honey, how are you?" Royce asked softly kissing the side of my neck making me smile lightly as Alice snort and a reprimand from Jasper

"Fine…how was class?" I asked putting away my books and taking out another folder which held various subject notes which I would be going over, yes I was already starting to study – like I always lecture Alice "It's never too early to start"

"How about we make use of this free for more productive activities" he whispered lightly as his lips grazed the spot under my ear that he knew got me excited causing my breathing to speed up

"Ew! PDA! PDA!" Alice's voice broke into the moment causing Royce to groan angrily and me to send her a look

"Whatever Cullen, you're one to talk; how many times have I had to wait outside a supply closest so you and Jasper could have a moment alone?" I asked raising my eyebrow

Alice rolled her eyes

"Yeah well at least we don't scar people with public groping" she replied causing me to laugh as I closed my locker's door

"That hasn't happened since ninth grade!" I exclaimed as the group headed towards the library, despite Royce trying to tempt me into going to the back seat of his Lexus.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I sighed softly as I leaned against a guy's bathroom stall wall as that Mallory girl stood up from her earlier kneeling position. As soon as she was out of the way I zipped up my jeans and looked around making sure there wasn't evidence of what had just gone down in the stall.

Okay so I've been in this school for a little over a week and already had a girl going down on me and 'study sessions' that cover us for time to screw each other senseless, not too shabby. Just because I had my eyes set on the blonde bombshell that is Rosalie Hale does not mean I have to become celibate. But then again sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be with her in bed, she looked like she was a real screamer, and I intended to find out.

"That was nice" Lauren said as she fixed her clothing and hair

I shrugged smirking

"I think I'm a little more than 'nice'" I stated as I unlocked the stall door and we exited it, I ignored the startled look at the face on who looked like a freshman as he watched the two of us walk out of the bathroom.

"Catch up with you later?" she asked raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow

I shrugged

"Maybe…I'll text you" I said before we went our separate ways.

As I walked I thought about AP English in the morning, most people are often shocked to find me to actually have a brain behind the muscle – just because I looked like a super star athlete does not mean I'm an idiot. Sure I may act before I think most of the time, but I take education seriously; my family's fortune isn't old money, in fact my father, before he had ran off to be with his assistant, had worked his way from being a middle class worker to millionaire.

After his departure which left my mother in a mess, from what she had told me – as I was only five at the time, she had been working as one of Phoenix's prime television studio as a news reporter threw herself into her work. Which then eventually led her to meeting Charlie Swan, Bella's father, who had gone from the Chief of Police to high flying layer, but still remained a the level headed man that my mother, Sarah, myself and Bella all loved.

After the divorce of my parents my mother walked away with half of my father's money, including the house – which she quickly sold - and one wrangler jeep, a silver Mercedes and an orange dodge viper. Charlie Swan was able to bring her back out of her shell which she had retreated to, and I've watched her become the vibrant mother she now is.

This led to me think about my new found test, Rosalie Hale

She would be my greatest challenge yet, I've come across Ice Queens in my other schools but all of them succumbed to the 'McCartney Charm' before you could say 'Man whore'. There was just something about her that made everything she did either look sexy or elegant. The woman was every man's greatest fantasy – brains, looks and she _loved_ cars! How much better could a guy do?

I sighed softly as I looked around the halls and spotted her with her posse heading in the direction of the library, I wondered for a moment whether or not I should follow, but as soon as the thought entered my mind my feet was already heading over to the group.

I took note of the arm around her waist which connected to the slime ball of a boyfriend

'_How did they even end up going out?! She's too perfect for that jackass_' I thought as I fell into step with the couple

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her glance over at me but quickly look straight ahead

"What the hell do _you_ want McCartney?" King snapped angrily, I watched as his grip on his girlfriend tightened making me smirk

"Oh nothing I was just heading for the library" I said in a sing-song voice, I heard a light giggle from behind us and looked over my shoulder to see Alice trying to control her laughter. I noticed the wary look on the other two guys', Edward and Jasper, faces.

"Well why don't you hurry along then? I don't really want to see your ugly mug" King replied glaring at me causing my smirk to broaden

"Oh why should I when I'm enjoying the view of this lovely lady" I replied indicating Rosalie who glance over at me without saying anything but straightening her gaze a second later. I was surprise she even looked at me.

A growl escaped King's lips

"Fuck off McCartney before I punch your face in" he threatened

I gave a laugh

"Oh please…like a tiny guy like you could take _me_ down" I said as I gave a look over of King's body which was lean and kind of lanky, where as mine was just plain sexy with its ripped muscles and I know a stomach people would spend thousands of dollar for

"You wanna see?" Royce finally snapped pulling his arm from Rosalie's waist and stopping

I gave him an amused smile as I stopped before him, causing everyone in the hallway to stop and see what was happening. But before Royce could even raise his fist Rosalie cut in

"Oh would you two _please_ stop acting like complete dickheads?" she snapped rolling her eyes before she walked off, Alice giggling followed her with her boyfriend. However Edward remained behind sending me a pleased look, King gave one last scowl and charged off into the crowd following after his girlfriend and the rest.

I chuckled lightly but then I noticed Edward still standing there waiting for me, and as soon as I started walking so did he

"So McCartney where'd you live before Forks?" he asked

I glanced over at him wondering why he was attempting to approach me

"Phoenix" I replied

I watched as he nodded, we continued to walk in silence and I finally cracked; I was never Mr Patience

"What the hell do you want Masen?" I finally snapped

I watched as amusement filtered into his green eyes

"I was just going to say…you seem like a good guy for Rose" he said finally

I stared at him frowning slightly

"You don't even know me" I answered

"No I don't, but I've always been good at reading people…and I can see that even though you look like you're playing with Rose deep down there's something more" he said, analysing me

I stared at him in confusion; this guy seemed to 'understand' me. I know I wasn't exactly a gentleman but my mother had brought me up in a way I shouldn't just use people then dump them. But sometimes I just couldn't help it; perhaps I was more like my father than I ever thought I was

"But let me promise this now McCartney…" Edward stated looking up at me, all traces of amusement disappearing from his face "…if you hurt Rose in any way, you'll have to answer to Jasper and I" he said.

And for some reason I believed him, from what I've seen of both Edward and Jasper they both had a quiet intimidating aura, although they appear to be calm, quiet and approachable there was something in their demeanour that warned people not to mess with the,.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

In the library I had left my things on a table with the others, Royce still in a crappy mood because I had stopped him from fighting Emmett, did the guy have a death wish? It was obvious that Emmett could beat the shit out of him, why would he want to get his ass kicked anyway?

I shook my head as I headed into the row of books that held the section about cars, I wanted to see the different designs that we could possibly paint onto the car we would be working in shop. I was grazing through the book titles when I felt a presence to the side of me; I looked to the side and saw Emmett leaning against the bookshelf with a handsome smile on his face

"So what cha doing?" he asked in his slightly accented voice

I rolled my eyes trying to appear like my heart wasn't going a million miles a minute

"Looking through books" I stated the obvious, pleased to see that my voice had came out steady with no unevenness in sight

I took that moment to look up and down the row to see that it was just us in the row, and we were too far into the shelves for anyone else to see us. For some strange reason I felt safe with him, even though with any other guy I would've started to feel slightly nervous, especially since the guy most definitely would have a history of being lady's man.

He came closer make me back up causing him to raise his eyebrow

"Is Forks High's Queen Bee feeling scared of the little innocent new guy?" he asked smirking lightly as he backed me up against the wall. My stomach was having major convulsions at the close proximity between the two of us.

"I wouldn't say 'little'" I managed to stutter out my eyes going big as I realised how much taller he was compared me, practically a foot

"So the Queen _is_ scared" he commented lightly as he bent over leaning his arms on either side of my head.

No I wasn't scared, actually I felt safer in this compromising situation than I've ever felt in my life. In fact if I was honest to myself, I liked being in his arms.

I didn't understand myself or my body, I've known this guy for a week and his very presence has wrecked havoc on my body – making me more aware of myself in a way Royce has never been able to do so.

I watched as his head began to lower itself. It was like I was watching it in slow motion, he was giving me the option to duck under his arms and run off but I didn't want to. I didn't understand this. What was happening? And why?

The moment his lips connected to mine felt incredible, they were soft and smooth; and they weren't in the urgent manner Royce usually kissed me. Before I could think I found myself moulding my own lips against his, this kiss felt like all my kisses with Royce combined, yet a million times better.

But then I realised two things; one I was kissing Emmett McCartney, the guy that has been pissing me off for the past week, and two I was kissing Emmett McCartney in the library where anyone could walk by and see us.

With that thought I immediately began to push him away, at the pressure of my hands shoving him away Emmett quickly backed off, he stared down at me with a slightly dazed look on his face.

_SLAP_

I had just bitch slapped him with all my strength, causing my hand to begin to throb in pain as a red handprint slowly appeared on the side of his face. I glared at him with as much distaste as I could bring up, even though my stomach was currently doing flips just at the memory of the chaste kiss

"What was that for?" he had the audacity to ask

All fluttery feelings disappeared in that moment, leaving behind the very pissed off girl I was

"You don't just kiss people!" I snapped angrily keeping my voice down so no one would hear. I watched as his face shift from confusion to amusement, making me even angrier

"You're such a jackass! Stay away from me!" I growled as I stormed away from him, stalking towards the table that now held Alice, Jasper, Edward and Royce. All of whom gave me questioning looks as I sat down and grabbed my things to start working.

For the rest of the hour I kept quiet listening to my iPod trying to keep my mind on homework and not on the kiss with Emmett. The others knowing I was not in the mood to talk spoke quietly to each other as I continued to seethe at the memory, even though in the back of my mind something was telling me that that was the best kiss I've ever had.

* * *

**Author's note**: So are you guys happy with this long chapter? I think it's the longest one I've ever written, do you think it moved too fast? Please give me feed back! Once against thanks for the support please leave a review and sorry for any mistakes!


	6. Raising the Stakes

**Melting Point**

**DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's note:** Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and all that jazz. I'm happy that people are enjoying this story, but I'm sorry to say that Royce will be around for a couple – more like a chunk – of chapters to come; because he _is_ a central character somewhat. I'm going to try to bring out a more human side to him (although humans have their positives and negatives; it's the way of life)…anyway I hope you guys don't hate me for attempting to get you to like the guy xP…although I'll probably fail. Please enjoy!

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Raising the Stakes**

**Royce's POV**

I sat in my room starring out onto the forest that lay just outside my bedroom window, the green expanse going as far as the eye could see except for the mountains that peaked over the tree tops. The only time I ever sit and stare out the window was when I needed to think. And right now I definitely needed to think.

For the past few days I've noticed that Rose had been acting different, she was still the sassy beautiful self but sometimes I would find her starring off into the distance, lost in thought. And I wondered whether or not it was me that had her thinking so hard, but I had an inkling that I wasn't.

In fact I almost definitely knew who it was occupying her mind

Emmett McCartney.

I sighed softly pushing a hand through my unusually messy hair. I couldn't help but feel a pang of anger and jealousy because I've noticed how Rose, my girlfriend, has looked every time they set eyes on each other. Although to the untrained eye a person would think that she hated the guy, but her mouth often lacked the tenseness that really revealed just how pissed off she was.

Closing my eyes and leaning back against side of the window seat I began to think about the day I had first set my eyes on Rosalie Lillian Hale.

--

_Flashback_

It was the first day of freshman year of high school, and although I put up a cool front my stomach kept rolling around making me feel like I was going to hurl. And that just wouldn't be cool, because appearance was everything, one moment of imperfectness and a reputation could be shattered. This is the life of the rich and beautiful

I walked through the front doors and looked around at all the other students milling around, greeting their friends and I could already see the different cliques within the school; who were the popular people – my calling, the losers, the posers and so on and so on. Life never really does change.

Anyone could tell who the freshmen were, we were the ones that looked as if we just jumped out the school's bulletin in our perfect school attire, not lapel out of place, skirt the correct length and no sign of personal accessories to speak of, at least none that were visible

I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand that had my locker number, homeroom and timetable printed on it. Making my way over to my assigned locker I noticed a group of people standing to one side, they just emanated the ease and comfort of freshmen who found their niche in high school.

I admired them; there were two boys and two girls. Both of the guys had blonde hair although one of them had a more bronze look to it, they were both obviously handsome. One girl was puny, but see looked like she belonged in a fairy tale with wings to boot. However, it was the last girl that caught my eye; she was breath-taking, with her golden blonde locks and vibrant violet eyes – a colour I have never seen on another person. This girl also had the beginnings of all the curves in the right places, she was beautiful.

And I wanted to make her mine.

_End flashback_

--

Lying back against the soft cushions I sighed softly, I was losing the one possession in my life that I remotely cared about, but the question remained was Emmett more to Rose than even I had thought possible? Thinking about the bet I had with Emmett a plan began forming in the back of my mind, trying to twist this situation back into my favour.

Because in the end I always get what I want.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Since that kiss Rosalie has been avoiding me like I had the plague and every time I attempted to get close to her she would see me and turn the other way or just walk right pass me. It was like I no longer existed to her, before the kiss at least she would talk to me, even if they were merely insults it was something.

I guess my thought that kissing her would take me closer to the Ice Maiden simply crashed and burned. But the kiss was explosive. The amount of chemistry I felt going into that one simple kiss, how could she be angry at that?

Or perhaps it's because she now knows just how pleasure educing I am, yeah that thought made me feel somewhat better.

Oh who the hell am I kidding?! There is no bloody way that one kiss is going to be our last one. I thought about the bet with King just to hear my phone give a beep signalling I had received a text, looking at the screen I didn't recognise the number and flipping my phone open to read the message I realised it was from the jackass himself;

_How about we up the stakes for our little bet?_

I stared at the words before grinning and quickly typed in my own little message

_Sure. Name the price, because I already know the prize_.

A few moments later the device made the sound and I looked at the words that made me freeze:

_I win you get the fuck out of Forks._

_You win...it's up to you_

I stared at the words, but I felt the familiar cocky ego I have kick in and I grinned mischievously

_You're on. I win...you break up with Rosalie and give me free pass to her...no trouble what so ever_

Sending the message I grinned to myself as I slipped the phone into my back pocket so I could leave and make my way to school.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"I have a bad feeling...like something is going to happen to you this year" Alice said frowning lightly

I rolled my eyes, Alice has been saying this to me for the last few days, and every time I asked what would happen she replied that she didn't know.

"How am I supposed to protect myself if I don't know what I'm up against" I stated raising an eyebrow

Alice stared intently into my face, her eyebrows knitted together in concern

"Rose please...I just want you to be careful" she answered placing a small hand on my arm.

Sighing I nodded my head as I picked up my bag, slipping it onto my shoulder. I waited as she got her own and we walked into the school building and there on the school notice board was a big sign.

**Senior Annual Three Day Camp is coming.**

**In two months the senior class will be heading off to the School's campground**

**For fun, games and one of the last memories of High School.**

**For any information please contact: Angela Webber or Eric Yorkie**

I stood there reading the notice, this was one of the biggest events of Senior Year; almost as big as Prom. It was three days of non-stop partying, not that the teachers knew or at least were paid enough not to say anything.

I looked over at Alice who was now grinning, her excitement almost tangible

"Oh I can't wait" she cooed

I nodded in my assent; it was one of the things I looked forward to, ever since my freshmen year.

"Hey babe" I heard Royce whisper into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me, for some reason the gesture didn't give me the warmth it once did. The intensity felt like something a friend would have, not your boyfriend of over three years.

This caused me to frown lightly but when I saw Alice's questioning look I quickly morphed my face into a soft grin as I tilted my head so I could see Royce, leaning back lightly so he was supporting a bit of my weight

"Hey there Royce...how many times have I told you not to call me 'babe' it's a disgusting thing, and makes me feel like I'm a pig" I stated rolling my eyes, but my smile softened the statement causing him to chuckle lightly

"Yes but 'babe' also means that you are one fine looking woman...and I have to appreciate you whenever I see you" he stated lightly.

'_Why can't he be this sweet always? Whenever his friends are around he becomes a totally different person_' I thought

"Okay yes now that we've established how good looking Rose is...can we please move on?" Alice stated impatiently

"It's not like I'm telling you to hang around Cullen" he said contemptuously

"Why can't you two ever play nice?" I asked rolling my eyes, having grown bored with the two's obvious dislike in sophomore year, which was when I finally gave up trying to get them to like each other

"Because Rose dear, Cullen can't seem to mind her own business, even when it's not wanted..._especially_ then actually" Royce replied

"No...what he means is that he's too much of an asshole to get off his 'I'm too good for you' podium that he created for himself" Alice retorted glaring at him

I gave a sigh shaking my head as I disentangled myself from Royce's arms, turning my head I spotted Edward and Jasper heading our way, but to my shock and annoyance McCartney was also with them. I felt my eyes narrow as I gritted my teeth as the memory of our kiss flew to my mind.

"I'll see you guys later" I told the two of arguers with a nod of my head before I spun on my heel and walked off in the direction of my lockers.

I heard the sound of running feet and tensed for I just _knew_ it was _him_, the bane of my existence. But I ignored him as I finally reached my locker and turned my combination waiting to hear the click signalling it being opened, it didn't come.

I frowned as I tried again. Nothing. What the hell?!

I tried one more time feeling my patience quickly extinguishing, but it didn't show to the rest of the world because I was Rosalie Hale, Forks Grammar's Ice Queen.

"It looks like you're having trouble" his voice said covered in amusement

I just ignored the statement and him, and I will ignore him as long as possible, but there was a voice at the back of my head laughing and nagging that sooner or later Emmett McCartney is going to be someone important in my life. As if! How could someone so insignificant mean anything to me?! From looking at the state of his uniform, not to mention his sister's, they just screamed hand out, and most likely were here on scholarships.

Definitely not the type either my parents would want me to get involved with. How wrong I was I would soon enough find out.

"Okay...I get the feeling that perhaps you aren't so thrilled that we kissed" the meat head stated, and it was that comment that made me snap and turn so fast that he took a step back

"Are you bloody serious? _Aren't so thrilled_?" I snapped as I attempted to impersonate him

I watched as a grin appeared on his face

"Ah I got you to talk to me" he said

If it wasn't for my emotional capability to control myself I knew I would've attempted to scratch his eyeballs out.

"You're an _idiot_" I hissed at him, aware of the people around us and not wanting them to see me venting

He noticed my restraint and chuckled. _He chuckled_! I felt my eye start twitching lightly, how could one human being be so damn _annoying_?!

"Seeing as I am in pretty much all the advanced classes, I doubt anyone would label me as an idiot" he replied that stupid, adorable smile still on his face.

"Oh God...why can't you just leave me alone?" I questioned him as I turned back to my locker and attempted to open it once more

"Because I don't want to" he replied simply causing me to look up into his face

"It's not like I'm giving you the attention that other girls so clearly want to give to you" I replied as I finally got my locker to open, I felt relief wash over me because I knew the sooner I got my books the sooner I could be away from Emmett McCartney, and the sooner I can become the cool, beautiful Rosalie Hale the school knew so well.

"But it's _your_ attention that I want" McCartney stated calmly causing me to freeze and wonder how could one person be so open in what they wanted. And for some reason I appreciated it, it was like a deep breath of fresh air; away from all the bullshit and fake-ness that everyone seemed to be spouting all the time

"Oh please, I've heard _all_ about your escapades with Lauren" I replied tartly, and I had the stupid girl just wouldn't stop gushing about how _big_ he is and how _pro_ he was in all areas of providing sexual pleasure.

"Just because I have my eyes set on the prize does not mean I have to change my ways" he replied.

'_That sentence has to be one of the most stupidest I've ever heard_' I thought as I stared at him in disbelief.

I shook my head as I slammed my locker door shut and began to walk away, knowing that he would be following me. It felt like that's all he did these days, that and fuck Lauren.

I had no idea why the thought of him sleeping with anyone would make me angry, it's not like I care about what he does.

"Referring to me as a 'prize' does not help you in any way...therefore get the hell away from me" I snapped at him before smiling coldly and stamping on his foot with the heel of my shoe.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"Just because I have my eyes on the prize does not mean I have to change my ways" I said.

I watched as her face went blank, from what I couldn't be sure; what I knew was that I was getting under her skin just like how I planned

"Referring to me as a 'prize' does not help you in any way...therefore get the hell away from me" she said

I frowned lightly as I saw a smile stretch across her face, it made her look even more flawless than she already did; but there was a coldness to it that made me feel like I should be worried for myself.

The stabbing pain that emanated from my foot told me that I was right in being concerned. I hopped around as I tried to get over the fact that the girl I wanted practically impaled her heel into my foot.

"God damn that hurts!" I growled as I continued to hop around

I heard a giggle come from behind me, causing my to whirl around to tell the person off but when I saw that it was Bella and I sighed softly

"What do you want Bells?" I asked as I tried to keep my mind from trailing to the throbbing pain in my foot

"I think you should leave Rosalie alone...she hasn't done anything to you" she answered looking me straight in the eyes. I had a feeling that she knew a lot more than I gave her credit for.

"Bells...you wouldn't understand so just leave it" I replied not wanting to get any further into the topic

She rolled her eyes

"Emmett do you really think I have no idea on what's going through your head? Most of the time it's either school, myself or girls" she stated frowning at me

I shook my head

"Emmett McCartney-Swan tell me what the hell is going on" she finally snapped her chocolate brown eyes revealing just how frustrated and annoyed she was

Sighing softly I grabbed her arm and hobbled over to a corner where no one was sitting or standing

"I made a bet -" I started but my sister interrupted me

"Oh God Emmett you didn't!" she exclaimed looking up at me

"...I made a bet that I could get Rosalie with me by the end of the year" I finished off as I combed a hand through my hair.

I watched the disappointment filter into my sister's eyes

"You've done some stupid things Em but this has to be one of the stupidest you've ever done" she said shaking her head

"It's not like me fooling around with a girl is something new" I said in my defence frowning, wondering why Bella seemed so adamant on telling me I was an idiot

"No it's not...but I _like_ it here Emmett...and I feel like I finally found a school where I can just be..." she said

I sighed softly thinking about how awkward school back in Florida was for Bella, and how she seemed somewhat at home here in Forks

"Why Bella? It's nothing but I bunch of rich snobs that go around thinking the worst thing in life is being seen as a loser or heaven forbid a broken nail" I replied thinking that that statement pretty much summed up the majority of the school's population

"Not everyone is like that Emmett...I've met some really nice people...like Alice, Jasper, a few people from some of my classes...and Edward" her face going red as she said the last name.

'_I think I know why she likes it so much here no' _I thought smiling lightly

"Does my little sister have a crush?" I asked jabbing her lightly in the arm

I watched as her face brightened even more

"That's not the point Emmett! Rosalie doesn't deserve this sort of thing...hell no girl does!" she exclaimed quietly

I looked at her frowning

"From where I stand Rosalie Hale doesn't seem any less snobby or arrogant than the rest of the school...I think she needs to be taken down a peg or two" I said looking away.

Because I didn't believe what I just said, Rosalie Hale seems like my kind of woman. She was smart, gorgeous and totally capable of putting up with my nature as seen a few moments ago when she decided to stab a heel into my foot.

"Emmett! Edward says that people just need to look beyond her appearance, she's just guarded" Bella tried to convince me causing a snort to escape my nose

"Oh please...Edward is probably just trying to get into your pants like that Newton idiot" I said rolling my eyes. But thinking about Edward's warning I knew that he wouldn't stuff around with a girl, like I would.

Maybe I'm the true asshole.

"Emmett please!" Bella begged her eyes wide with worry

I shook my head

"Mind your own business Bells...this doesn't have anything to do with you" I replied as I turned and walked away.

--

When Bella and I got home after school, she still hadn't said a single word to me since that argument, even in the car where we would always spend our time talking about our day and how much homework we had gotten

"Bella" I tried but she just walked right past me. I watched as she disappeared up the stairs before banging my head against the wall

"Emmett darling are you alright?" I heard my mother's concerned voice ask me

"Sure I am ma...nothing to worry about" I said pulling my head away from the wall to give her a reassuring smile, which I knew just by the look on her face she didn't believe.

"I'll see you at dinner...gotta do some homework" I said quickly as I ran up the stairs and into my room.

That night I laid in bed thinking about Bella's cold shoulder she was giving to me. That and of course Rosalie, thinking about just how perfect she was, not to mention her life filled with the perfect group of friends, perfect school record, probably even a perfect family as well, not having to deal with any drama or divorce or any type of negativity at all.

That was the last thing I thought about before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Honestly Rose, why did you pick Shop? It's not like it's going to be of any use to you in the future" my mother chided me

I looked up at her, into her crystal blue eyes that always seemed so cold and distant; she wasn't really the warm and nurturing mother. Sure she cared about what I did but that was only because she was worried about the family's image, like my father.

"Because I wanted to mother" I responded looking away from her

That was another thing, I wasn't allowed to call my parents 'mummy' or 'daddy', no it was always 'mother' or 'father', it all just seemed so impersonal.

"But what would the ladies at the Club think? My daughter doing _Shop_ of all things? Why can't you just be on the Debate team or something more proper?" she asked

I sat still in my chair not quite believing what I had just heard, I slowly looked up into her face once more, and the familiar pain I felt shot through my body, straight into my heart

"Mother...I've been in the Debate team since my freshman year" I responded numbly not quite taking in the fact that my own mother had no idea what's been happening in my life

"Oh...well how about the Chess team?" she suggested not at all seeming like she was embarrassed by her obvious obliviousness to my life

I gritted my teeth fighting the urge to retort at her

"I already have a full ciriculum and I didn't see a problem in doing something I wanted to do...now if you excuse me I'll be in my room" I said standing up and walking away from the dinner table.

Once I was in the safe haven that is my bedroom I sat on my king sized bed starring at the full length mirror before me. I stared into the reflection of to everyone else had everything life could offer, but to me looked sad and empty.

Sure there were things in life that I was happy for, like my friends and school – a place and the people who accept me, even though one still didn't truly understand who I was. Because to the students I was the Ice Queen and to the faculty I was the 'perfect' student.

I laid back against my pillow and pulled out my phone entering a familiar number

"Hello?" a chirpy Alice responded on the other line

"Alice..." I started but my voice broke

"Rose what's wrong" her voice coated in concern

"I don't know...my mother...she didn't even know I was on the debate team!" I exclaimed staring up at the ceiling wondering how I could be so unhappy with my life. Okay maybe not with life, but with my family.

"Oh honey...do you want to come over?" she asked, knowing me well enough that all I wanted was to get out of this place

"Sure...I'll just pack a bag and I'll be over in thirty" I responded

"Okay, see you soon...and remember Rose myself, Jasper and Edward are always here for you" she reassured me making me smile

"Thanks Al...I needed that" I said before clicking the 'End' button.

And once again I found myself leaving the building that put up the front of being my 'home' when the only place I felt like I could be myself was when I was with my best friends. Hell sometimes even when I'm with Royce I didn't feel like I was myself.

How messed up could I get?

--

**Author's note:** okay well this was pretty much a chapter for explaining Rose and more of her history. And just letting you all know this upcoming camp is going to be huge...for all characters concerned. Please R&R, it's really sad to see that my hit counter is over 100 and I only get like 3 reviews, so please review! They motivate me to update faster. Sorry for any mistakes.


	7. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!**

Hi guys…I know it's been _**ages**_ since I've updated this story…almost a year now? I know I promised that I would be more frequent with my updates, however i've now entered my last year in high school and it's been crazy.

With that though I've also started thinking about this story and whether or not I will be willing to continue it, I'm _so_ sorry for those who have alerted/favourite/reviewed this story so far…but with looking back on it I'm not happy with it and so I might end up deleting it. That is unless someone will be willing to take the story and evolve it – seeing as I don't really plan out my stories it would be up to the new author's imagination.

I'm really, really, _**REALLY**_ sorry once again – please forgive me!


End file.
